Harry Twist, A Tale of Time
by zhenchan
Summary: Harry Potter is given a second chance by the guardian of Time Tempos, to change an ill fated future created by non other than Dumbledore's minipulations. Now Harry gets another chance to set things right..along the way gaining new friends..the rest inside
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Realizations and Betrayal

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Savior of the Wizarding World, Boy (by his uncle and aunt), those were of the many names he was given. To those in the Wizarding World he was seen as a hero to others a delusional fame seeking boy. To his aunt and uncle he was a house elf, no lower than a house elf, a slave in the very house he so longed to leave for good. To him Number 4 Privet Drive was his jail cell, and place of death.

His life turned very sour the night his godfather Sirius Black died. His uncle would continually beat him, his aunt turning the other way disowning her own flesh and blood; at night, his dreams were wrecked with nightmares about what happened at the Department of Mysteries, the Chamber of Secrets and at the Grave Yard the night that Cedric was killed. Then that fucking headmaster, Albus Dumbledore had withheld, a bloody prophesy, from him for fifteen years, a prophecy that cost him his family and his life; on top of that the old bastard told him on the night Sirius died. Slowly he was starting to lose the will to live. Closing his eyes Harry fell into a deep slumber, if any were to check on him they've though him to be dead.

**: 3:3 this is a Line, I'm a boring Line, Don't Read Me Didn't I say don't Read Me: 3:3**

Blinking away tears from the sudden brightness, Harry tried to shield his eyes with his forearm. Before him was a rolling summer meadow with wildflowers and scrub bushes. The rolling hills of the meadow seemed to go on forever; a soft summer breeze danced among the cherry blossom trees as he turned slowly in a full circle.

"Hello young Mystic," said a deep, reasoning voice.

Harry whipped around **(from Harry Potter and the Wardrobe by GenkaiFan)**. Standing majestically on a small rise was the oldest man he had ever seen, older that Dumbledore. He held an hourglass shaped staff in his hand, and wore long golden robes; with silver embroider clocks on it. _'Merlin! I must be dead,'_ Harry thought.

"Young Mystic, my name is Tempos," the man spoke.

"Where am I?" Harry asked as he studied the man. Wizened, old and powerful came to his mind as he took in the man's appearance, but his eyes they were a frosty green almost like his own. Within them, he could see wisdom beyond his years and sadness. For some reason he knew he was safe in this man's presence.

"You are at the beginning of time, space, and reflection," Tempos said as he turned away. "Come…Walk with me, Young Mystic. You have nothing to fear here."

"My name's Harry Potter. Am I dead by any chance?" Harry whispered.

"No Mr. Potter. You are not dead," Tempos said with a chuckle. "You're actually in a state of suspense, a deep sleep."

"I don't understand, sir. Why am I here?" Harry's mind was reeling. _'Why did he bring me here, where's here?'_

Tempos stopped for a moment and looked around before turning his attention back to Harry saying, "Young Mystic, you are here in the Realm of Time, I am the master of time the father of Life." Chuckling slightly at Harry's expression of a gaping fish he continued. "You were brought here to correct the ill deed forced upon you by one Albus Dumbledore. The prophecy made by that crackpot fortuneteller was a fake; she only said that in Dumbledore's presences to obtain a job at the school she now works in."

"A false prophecy!" Harry screamed in anger, frustration and sadness. "My life was ruined because of a false prophecy."

"In a way yes, but the rest was thanks to Dumbledore because he withheld important information just to relive his glory days through you." Tempos said, "He placed you at the Dursley's and even went as far as to paying them to beat you each year. Well the last straws was telling you the prophecy after your godfather had just died; so I decided to step in and help change all of that. That if you want to."

"I'll do it," Harry replied. "For once in my life I want to live it, not the way others want me to be."

Tempos stepped forward, and looked deep into Harry's eyes. "A wise decision young one. It's time for you to depart." In front of them a door appeared and opened to platform 9 ¾, he could see a trio of redheads bustling through the crowds. They started looking around for someone, but moment's later they left through the barrier.

'_Dumbledore must have planted them there to keep an eye on him.'_ Harry thought angrily _'Knowing them they were probably getting paid for it the whole time.'_ Harry looked back at Tempos one last time before stepping into the portal.

**: 3:3 this is a Line, I'm a boring Line, Don't Read Me Didn't I say don't Read Me: 3:3**

**AN**: So How did you like my first chapter? Was it interesting, over worked or boring?

I would like to give credit to where it's due for the inspiration of this chapter: **JK Rowling the original writer and owner of this story**; **Harry Potter and the Wardrobe by GenkaiFan; Harry Potter: A Fresh Start by Talen Dari**


	2. Chapter 2 pt1

Chapter 2: Arriving and Sorting Pt.1

Harry found himself back at Kings Cross station, after catching his bearings he passed through the barrier, just in time to. Like before, Hogwarts scarlet steam engine stood boldly on its tracks, allowing passages to board before take off. He watched the engineer direct coal into the fire using the _Wingardium Leviosa_ _Charm_ (Levitation Charm) **(the Rebellius Wizard by broomstick flyer)**; that was the one spell that the _jelous prat_ (Ronald Weasley) had his hardest to preform backthen, but he finally cast the charm on the trolls club and knocked him out. The train sat puffing out steam as he stepped aboard to a new future, this time things would be different.

Instead of going to back, of the train knowing that Ron would look in the rear. Harry found an empty compartment towards the front of the train and cast the _Committo Charm_ (Intruder Charm), _Signum_ _Charm_ (Sealing Charm "_stronger than the locking spell_"-**I came up with this one**), _Furtim Sensore Spell_ (Stealth Sensoring Spell) on the door_;_ for the first time in a long time, he felt relieved.

Harry bunked down with a good book _Midnight for Charlie Bone by Jenny Nimmo_. It was about a young boy named Charlie Bone received a mysterious photo instead of the one he dropped off his friend's dog, which he planed to use for Benjamin's birthday card. When he starts to hear strange voices of the two in the photo, his grandmother Grizelda Bone and great-aunts are thrilled. They then tell him about his magical endowment, and can attend Bloor's Academy, a school of magic. In a way, Harry's life was like his except he lived with his aunt and uncle; and was treated like Cinderella for half his life.

Harry peered out the window, it was getting dark, the mountains and forests surrounding the castle grounds were coming into view. He took off his muggle clothing and put on his school robes. Like many times before the conductors voice echoed through the train announcing, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. **(Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone: The Journey from King's Cross-Station)** _'That view never gets old,'_ Harry thought fondly. It was one of his truly happy memories.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry got into the boat with Neville and Hermione. Ron was in the boat beside them with Seamus and Dean "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads except for Ron, he flipped over bard and the other two in his boat helped him back up, "Weasley! Didn't I tell you to put yer head down?" Half the first year students were snickering at the drenched weasel who blushed red in embarrassment; the little boats continued carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached the underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**: 3:3 this is a Line, I'm a boring Line, Don't Read Me Didn't I say don't Read Me: 3:3**

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."


	3. Chapter 2 pt2

-1Chapter 2: Arriving and Sorting Pt.2

_**Previously:**_

_"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. _

_"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. _

_"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." _

**: 3:3 this is a Line, I'm a boring Line, Don't Read Me Didn't I said don't Read Me: 3:3**

"There he is that's Harry Potter!" Ronald shouted for all to hear. Exited mummers could be heard, and Harry noticed students moving closer to him to get a good look at his scar.

'_Ronald Wesley when I get my hands on you…'_ Harry mentally fumed. Ron was smirking boldly as if he did Harry a favour. _'I'll send you to Tom personally.'_ Before Harry could retort at Ronald's outburst, Draco beat him to it, "You must be a Wesley with your red hair, freckles, and hand me down clothes am I right? You know Wesley some people don't like to be on the receiving end of fame unlike yourself; you might want to remember that."

"Thanks; you're the kid I met earlier in Madam Malkin's." said Harry. "Well I don't have to introduce myself no thanks to that blabbering redhead."

"No problem. My name's Draco Malfoy," said Draco extending a hand of friendship. Harry took it. "These two are Crab and Goyle."

It was at this moment that Professor McGonagall returned, "Were ready for you now, form a single line and follow me please."

At the end of the hall an old hat, sitting on a stool, broke into song. Students cheered when it finished its song, and Professor McGonagall started to call out names, placing the sorting hat on the student's heads, and let them be sorted. Draco was sorted before him, and he went into Slytherin like the last time; he took his seat at the far end of table surrounded on either side by Crab and Goyle. When Harry's name was called the Great Hall was silent, with a few mummers here and there.

'_Ah, Mr. Potter, it seems that you've been sorted before. Do you wish to go back into Gryffindor or someplace else?' _the hat hummed. "A different house please, things did not work out well for me the first time around." _'I see, very well then….'_

"Ravenclaw!"

Smiling to himself that he was not in Gryffindor, Harry took a seat at the table beside Hermione, with all his new housemates. He took notice when Ron's name was called, unfortunately for him he was placed in Slytherin, but not without going down without a fight with the sorting hat and the deputy headmistress demanding to be placed in Gryffindor.

'_I guessed that encountering Ron is what changed our minds during the first sorting,' Harry mused._ _'But without his influences were in the houses were suppose to be in.'_ He decided to reintroduce himself to Hermione. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you. I'd seen what happened earlier between you and the redhead. In my notion the blond was right to say what he did."

"His name's Draco and yes he was right about that." replied Harry. "I was mundane raised you see **(1)** until my tenth birthday I knew nothing about the Wizarding World and my recent fame for something I can't remember even doing."

"Sorry for interrupting you said you were mundane raised right?" a voice cut in. "I'm Lisa Turpin by the way. Weren't you supposed to receive a school pamphlet and _A Mundane's Guide to the Wizarding World_?"

"No, I didn't get any of those; do you have a copy by any chance?" Harry asked.

"No, but you should probably ask our Head of House when we get to the dorms." replied Lisa.

"Okay thanks."

Conversing through dinner, Harry was able to meet the other first years. He was happy though when they were lead by the Ravenclaw prefects to their new common room, and shown their beds. He soon drifted off into a blissful sleep, with now waking nightmares of the graveyard or Sirius's death.

**: 3:3 this is a Line, I'm a boring Line, Don't Read Me Didn't I say don't Read Me: 3:3**

**(1) Mundane's**- _is my substitute for muggles. Mundane's are the opposite of those with magic, they have it but in small quantities that are not connected to an outlet a natural life-force for them so to speak._

**AN**- **Ok, this chapter was my hardest so far, because I wanted Harry to become friends with Draco instead of Ron; I personally think that Ron's influence is what caused Harry to be in Gryffindor in the first place. With him boasting on about how the Dark Lord came from the house of Slytherin and that all Slytherin were no good; which is wrong for the fact that Professor Slughorn also came from the Slytherin House and he was a good guy.**


End file.
